beatdownfistsofvengeancefandomcom-20200213-history
Ignacy
Ignacy is a great and balanced character choice for Versus Mode, and a good ally in Story Mode. Playing as Ignacy requires planning and patience, but is well worth the effort. He is unlocked for use in Versus Mode Normal by simply beating him in Story Mode. Ignacy becomes available as a Blacklist ally if you have beaten the game once with at least Beast rank or higher. Background Info Ignacy is an assassin, with built in, irremovable claws. He is a sadist who enjoys the suffering of others. He enjoys his work and takes every opportunity to make it more interesting. Ignacy works for Zanetti. Little is known about him by the citizens of Las Sombras, but it is said that "once hes after you, your a walking target, you're already dead". Ignacy first appears to Jason G to inform him of his friends Basilio and Angelica, and their betrayal to the Zanetti family. Ignacy suggests that Jason G be the one to kill his friends stating "This seems like family business to me, better you then some faceless assassin". Ignacy appears in Aaron's starting cutscene, leaning against the wall, which stops him from fighting with his father. Ignacy makes a re-appearance in Chapter 2, stabbing Fatima in the stomach, and explaining his motives. In Chapter 3, Ignacy murders Basilio and Angelica and upon leaving the murder scene, calls your character. This leads you on a chase to defend your friends from Ignacy which eventually leads to the Subway Station. Winning the battle against Ignacy here will trigger a special cutscene if playing as Jason G, in which Ignacy begs for mercy and is beaten to near death by Jason G. Other characters will not see a cutscene. After the events of Chapter 3 he does not make any re-appearances. It is assumed that Ignacy dies here. General Strategy Legend *F - Foward (Direction of opponent) *B - Back (Away from opponent) *D - Down *U - Up *P - Punch *K - Kick *BD - Back Dash *FD - Forward Dash *BLK - Block *SPC - Special *Run - Hold run button *Cancel - Press block to cancel the move at the right time *MNT - Mount *Frnt - From Front (Some moves add more hit stun when they hit an opponent in the front) *PD - Power Defense (Pressing block just before being attacked to parry it) *Sway - Swaying (Dodging / Throwing the enemy to the other side) *G - Grab Technical Information *Ignacy has a front and back dash that goes further / has longer animation than other characters. *A lot of Ignacy's moves have long charge, delay and start up time. *Ignacy cannot unequip his claws. *Ignacy has no loops or special. Important Moves *BD (Learn the timing perfectly for the dashes) *FD (Learn the timing perfectly for the dashes) *PPP (Never hit fourth punch, leaves you open / doesn't combo) *FFK (Slide is fast unexpected and grounds the opponent) *KCancel (Learn the timing for this well. Used as a dash that sets Ignacy in neutral allowing for suprise follow-up attacks) *FK (Grounds opponent, good defense against offensive players, can be followed up with K - MNT. This gives you an easy back mount, and since Ignacys front mount game is a bit weak, gives you opportunity to deal some real damage) Important Combos / Juggles *FK + KCancel + MountP *FFK + MountP *DK + KCancel + Mount Statistics Blacklist Number: '''101 '''Starting Level: '''21 '''Max Level: '''50 '''Starting HP: '''5000 '''Max HP: Chapter: '''Finish the game with at least Beast title '''Fight Style: Unique Skill: None Faction: Boss Territory: No Data Weapon 1: Claw Weapon 2: Claw Battle Quotes Victory: *evil laugh* Did I go too far? Victory (Max HP): How I love playing with those weaker than myself. Recruit: Oh? You think you can stop me, do you? Recruit Success: How I love playing with those weaker than myself. Rob: Oh? You think you can stop me, do you? Beatdown: This is where your life ends. Enemy Runs Away: Hee hee hee. Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters